Coming Home
by Vera Roberts
Summary: She's been a bad, bad girl and he should punish her. BatistaOC. OneShot


_Author's Note: I was inspired by one of my really good friends, Nicole. She left a picture comment on my myspace and let's just say it made the creative juices flow. So this one-shot is dedicated to her. I hope you like it, sweetie! _

_This story contains strong sexual content._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

She was wearing one of Dave's expensive dress shirts, stilettos, and maybe, underwear. She was finishing a glass of champagne when she greeted her lover at the front door. "Welcome home, Lover." She smiled.

Dave Bautista smiled as he set his luggage down. When he told her he was taking the red-eye flight home to Tampa, he expected his girlfriend, Nicole, to be sleeping upstairs with their young daughter. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to see a kinky evening planned, complete with stripper pole in the middle of the living room.

As Dave settled in for the front-row action, he looked around. Candles were lit and a bottle of champagne was chilled. The last time he saw his girlfriend, they were so busy playing catch up they didn't have time to be even a little romantic. He was very happy to see she was making up for lost time. The portable stripper pole was a gift from Nicole to Dave a few months ago. He loved to frequent strip clubs and she often tagged along with him. Whenever they returned home, however, Dave always got his own personal show.

As the bass line of Fiona Apple's Criminal reverberated throughout the condo, Nicole poured Dave a glass of champagne. "Kinky tonight?" He asked, taking a sip of the bubbly.

Nicole quickly covered Dave's lips with hers. "I've been a bad, bad girl." She mouthed.

_I've been careless  
With a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can_

Grabbing the stripper pole, Nicole swayed her body to the hypnotic beat. She dropped her body low and made her ass bounce, making Dave stand to attention. She then turned around and licked her lips. "Like that, Lover?"

Dave loosened his shirt and comfortably stepped out of his slacks. If his girlfriend of three years was in nothing but her skivvies, he should return the favor and join her. "Hell yeah," he replied.

_Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand  
But I keep living this day like the next will never come_

Nicole then slowly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing enough cleavage to ensure Dave she was not wearing a bra underneath. She was barely wearing the dental floss considered to be a thong by most people.

She then bent over backwards, exposing her bare snatch to him. The action made Dave lean closer to her. It was calling him. It was begging Dave to lick it, taste it, grab it, finger and feel it. He wanted to jump off the sofa and have his way with her right then and there but he also didn't want to spoil the show she was giving him.

Once Nicole lifted herself from the floor, she walked over to Dave and straddled him. Before Nicole could further seduce her boyfriend, he surprised her by flipping her on her back. With an index finger, Dave trailed his finger down her cleavage then to her navel. Her body responded to every touch and she wanted more, but Dave had a surprise for her.

Dave then reached over and held the candle above Nicole's chest. She smiled wickedly as Dave just stared at her. She was not a fan of hot wax—it hurt like hell, to put it nicely. But she knew how much of a kink her boyfriend was. And whatever he was down for, she was happy to oblige.

Locking eyes with one another, Nicole inhaled as she prepared for Dave. He let small drops of hot wax fall onto her body. She tensed up a little at the instant pain but soon relaxed afterwards. It was a good pain. It was hot and sensual at the same time. And most importantly, it made Nicole hornier than before.

Dave just smiled at her. He had her exactly where he wanted her—kinky and wet with arousal.

Quickly removing his clothing, Dave joined Nicole on the chaise. He spread her legs apart and kissed her body, licking around the hot wax droplets. He then scooted down the chaise as Nicole further spread her legs apart for him. He was going down to his prize and Nicole was in eager anticipation.

Trailing his tongue down to her bare snatch, Dave softly caressed Nicole's heat. The slight touch alone made her respond by grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to her heat. But Dave wasn't having any of that. "Patience, Princess…" He murmured.

"Fuck, patience!" Nicole replied with a laugh.

Dave chuckled back as his fingers began to caress her mound. It was always like this—a game of 'one-up' on each other. She would start the night and he would have to top her or vice-versa. But it was also the kinky game that kept their lovemaking exciting and never dull.

Without hesitation, Dave grabbed underneath Nicole's thighs and began to pleasure her. Feeling her lover's tongue on her was inexplicably delicious and her back arched in more anticipation. He parted her folds and concentrated on her clit, sucking and kissing it, causing Nicole to become more aroused. Soon, her legs began to shake as her body prepared for an orgasm. "Lover…Lover…" She panted. "I'm going…"

"Do it." He taunted.

With a few more flicks of his magical tongue, Nicole exploded into a heavenly orgasm. She screamed so loud, for a minute Dave was concerned he woke up their daughter. But his attention turned back to his girlfriend. Her face was peacefully blissful. But he was only getting started. Kneeling on the chaise, Dave lifted Nicole's legs and slipped inside her. She felt so tight and hot on his hard cock and he thought he was going to explode just by merely being inside her.

There was no time for slow and methodical lovemaking, as Dave set a quick pace. Watching the view from the living room mirror, Dave had an idea. He turned Nicole around and began to make love to her doggy-style. Dave cupped her ample breasts and pulled her body upright. "Watch me fuck you, Princess." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, fuck yes." Nicole whispered as she opened her eyes. She saw their bodies slap together as they locked eyes with each other once again. It was too much for Nicole to bear as she felt her body prepare for yet another orgasm. "Oh my God…Lover, Lover…" Before she could warn Dave, she exploded in a frenzied orgasm. Dave soon came afterwards and they both collapsed on the chaise.

"Welcome home, Lover." Nicole smiled.

Dave wiped the sweat off Nicole's forehead and kissed her. "Thank you." He smiled.


End file.
